Bitter Regret
by Vanquisher-san
Summary: He liked her. She started to like him eventually, but she didn't tell him sooner. (Rated T for Language)


This is the first time I typed something here, so please bear with me and my errors.

Thank you, I hope you'll like it. /grins/

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE YEARS AGO<strong>

"Sting!" 14-year old Lucy Heartfilia waved at the blonde boy that just came from America.

Sting noticing whose voice it came from, he ran to his crush: "Lucy!"

Lucy hugged her friend, which caused the former to drop his bags in shock, but quickly recovered and hugged her back.

"Sting, I missed you so much." sobbed Lucy, her tears soaking Sting's jacket.

"I missed you, too. I'm sorry for suddenly leaving, I should've informed you." he comforted the younger by patting her back, they both stayed like that for a minute before letting go of each other.

"Let's go home…" Sting wiped Lucy's tears away with his thumb and then adding: "…shall we?" with a cheeky grin.

That cheered Lucy up, "We shall!" she insisted with helping him carry his bags, but he always declined. So they both went home to Lucy's house—where the both of them lived (along with her parents).

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT YEAR<strong>

"Lucy, wait for me~!" the blonde male drenched in sweat yelled after Lucy.

"Eh? Your basketball practice takes too much time, I need to do my projects and assignments." complained the former, her feet tapping the floor and her arms folded on her chest.

"Hmph. I guess I have to use my hidden skill…" spoke Sting, his back facing Lucy.

_Huh? What hidden skill? _A clueless Lucy asked herself, her head tilting to the right.

"Sting Eucliffe's Hidden Skill: Kawaii* Pout!" he turned around, a pout adorning his handsome face.

Lucy's heart went doki doki* at the sight of her childhood friend acting cutely, her face went red as blood rose to her cheeks, "D-disgusting…" lied Lucy, her eyes avoiding Sting's adorable face. _Why do I feel mushy? I can't fall in love with my childhood friend!_

"What the heck, dude?! You look horrible!" Sting's teammates shouted in the background.

"It doesn't suit you, Sting."

"You look abnormal!"

"I didn't know you can pull off such a face, this shall be in my memory."

"H-hey! Stop it!" yelled Sting, his face beet red with embarrassment.

"Hahahaha, fine. I'll wait for you." Lucy sat down a bench, and then motioned Sting to go back to the court, "I'll be here, I won't leave you."

And after a few hours, the both of them walked home, a fun atmosphere surrounded them along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT YEAR<strong>

"Lucy, want to go to the park with me?" Afterschool, a 17-year old Sting Eucliffe offered Lucy a trip to Magnolia Park.

"Sure, why not?" she beamed at him, her pearly whites reflecting the Sun's light.

"Banzai*!" he cheered, pulling Lucy with him and he dashed to the park. They arrived after a few minutes of running; the female blonde looked very exhausted while the male didn't feel tired at all (maybe because of all his training)!

"So…" Lucy panted, trying to catch her breath. "So why are we here?" she spoke once she composed her breath.

"Picnic!" Sting exclaimed in joy, hoisting the picnic box to the air and catching it.

_How did I not see that bag? _Lucy mentally facepalmed herself as she sweatdropped in reality.

"I always dreamed of having a picnic with you in the middle of cherry blossom trees." admitted the romantic male to his crush, who seemed oblivious with his feelings for her.

_How sweet! _Lucy could feel her cheeks burn and she unconsciously placed a hand on top of the left side of her chest. _I think I'm falling for Sting Eucliffe._

"It's ready!" a shout interrupted Lucy's train of thoughts; she was so focused on her newfound feelings that she didn't even noticed that Sting had already set up the food.

"Uwah, so many sweets." her eyes shone at the sight of many different cakes and chocolates, she reached for a slice of chiffon cake and she took a bite, "Oishii*!"

"Here Lucy, say ah!" hummed Sting, attempting to feed Lucy a spoonful of sponge cake, which she accepted gratefully.

The rest of the afternoon went like that and they walked home, not knowing that they were holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT<strong>

_This is it! Today is the day that I will confess my love for Sting. _Lucy readied herself, she would confess to Sting in Magnolia Park.

She was currently outside Fairy Academy, waiting for her love interest. After a few minutes, she spotted Sting in the crowd; she ran to him and yanked him out of the sea of humans.

"Hi Lucy, it's time to go home." he smiled. She smiled in return, and then she spoke up: "Let's go to Magnolia Park first!"

"Sure, haven't gone there for a while." And then they strolled to the park, but halfway there, Sting got curious.

"Wait, why are we going there?" Lucy didn't seem to notice that Sting halted and she also didn't hear his question, so she kept on walking.

"Lucy?" That she heard, so she stopped in the middle of the road and faced Sting. However, she was not aware of the bus speeding towards her.

Sting saw it and he barreled towards Lucy, "Lucy, abunai*****!" Lucy was thrown to the sidewalk as Sting fell into the hands of death. Lucy was shocked, no, she was traumatized. She just saw the love of her life get crushed by the large bus. "_**STING!**_" she ran to the limp body of her childhood friend, it broke her heart when she checked for his pulse and it was gone, forever. "**NO! SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. DON'T DIE ON ME, STING!**" she knew he had no chance of waking up, but still she grabbed the collar of his polo shirt and shook him repeatedly, "**STING, WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! **_Please…_" tears trickled down her cheeks as a crowd formed around them, "_Sting, please. Don't leave me. I love you." _she sobbed into the corpse of her childhood friend, her only companion, and her love. She called his name over and over again, broken and depressed.

_I regret taking my time on telling you how I really felt._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am very much sorry that I killed off Sting (don't kill me). T~T

Oh and these are the meaning for the Japanese words (the ones with the asterisk) that I have typed:

Kawaii = Cute

Doki doki = Thump thump

Banzai = Hooray!

Oishii = Delicious

Abunai = Watch out

_Vanquisher-san says bye bye~!  
><em>_R&R (Flames will be accepted)_


End file.
